Dirge
by Insanity 101
Summary: How far would you go to bring back the one you love? RaeXRob.


_um...i honestly done know what this is, its just an idea that ive had for a while. richard and raven are in their twenties._

* * *

Raven smoothed the skirt of her black dress, fidgeting halfheartedly with the many clips holding her violet hair up on her head. It seemed almost shameful to be so worried about her appearance when she was going to a funeral, but that didn't get rid of that horrible clenching in her stomach. She had an overwhelming need to look perfect, and a sinking feeling she couldn't be farther from the mark.

She walked in late. Her stomach was now tied in knots as she took a seat at the back of the church, hands twisting in her lap. Family and friends had the first row reserved for them...but she sincerely doubted they had saved a place for the girlfriend that no one had known about. Besides...it was better to stay hidden. The less people saw of her, the easier this would be.

The priest opened with a few inspirational words about the heaven he seemed sure Richard would be going to, and what a hero's welcome would be awaiting him there. He's not going, she thought, biting her lip hard. Not yet. His step father gave a speech about his life, with cold eyes and a stiff back. Highschool friends offered their tearful farewells, and the mayor himself gave thanks for all the service he had personally given to his city. Throughout the entire ceremony, Raven sat tense, chewing away at her lip and shredding her program with the nervous twisting of her hands. It wasn't time...

All those gathered stood for the prayer, with solemn faces and shining eyes, but Raven remained firmly in her seat. They sat, and then the priest announced that refreshments would be served at the mayor's house where mourners could gather to socialize. Just as she had hoped, nothing was said about burial. Rumor had it that Mr. Wayne was having him airlifted to Gotham, where a plot waited for him at Wayne Manor. He would have to be gone by then.

One by one, they all got up and left. In what seemed like mere seconds, she was alone in the church, the priest giving her a solemn and sympathetic nod as he followed the last group out. Silence filled the spascious building, and the eyes of the paintings all seemed to fall on her with accusation. "I have to do this," she told them. "I can't...I can't let him go. It wasn't time! It's not time..."

Their gaze only became more hostile as Raven walked slowly up the aisle, dress rustling around her, eyes fixed on the coffin. With shaking white hands, she lifted the lid, something between a sob and a sigh escaping her trembling lips as she saw him again. The mortician had done his job...Richard looked infinitely better than he had the last time she had seen him...but that didn't put color in his cold cheeks. The tears welled up and escaped, sliding down her pale cheeks and tangling in her eyelashes as she laid her warm hand on his cold one, as though hoping that sharing her own life would revive his. No...she couldn't.

...But she knew someone who could.

Darkness enveloped the young man in the coffin, and both of them disappeared while the eyes of the saints watched in disapproval.

* * *

Dr. Henry Masterson was waiting for her, as they had arranged. When they had met three days ago, he had instructed her to teleport Robin directly into Sumerholt's basement, where he conducted all experiments of this nature. Of course, he didn't call them 'experiments.' He had given her every assurance that this operation would be a success, and she would have Richard back in a matter of days. Hearing those words had given her a level of hope that she had not experienced since the black minute, and from that moment on, she knew she had to try.

"Now, before you go...I have a few forms for you to fill out." He handed her the clipboard while keeping his eyes on the body. "The patient's information, that sort of thing. Fill out the first four and sign the last three."

She nodded mutely, her mind floating in a haze as she took the pen from him and stared blankly at the first line. **Name of Patient (Last, First, Middle).**

"Alright then, you can have a seat in my office while you fill those out." He indicated a door to her left, then began to push the hospital bed out of sight.

Something clicked in her brain; doubt, maybe. "Wait," she choked, grabbing the doctor's white-sleeved arm. "You...you're sure this will work?"

Dr. Masterson patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to bring him back. Just have patience. You'll be taking him home before you know it. Now, the forms, please."

She nodded, slowly releasing his arm. Her feet carried her through the door and dropped her at the desk, as she once again stared at that first line.

**Name of Patient**...

_Her heart skipped a beat, her own mind doubting what she had just heard. "Robin..." It was the only thing she could think of to say as her eyes searching his face._

_He smiled, taking her hand across the table, fingers smoothing over her knuckles in a way that sent chills down her spine. "I have a name, you know..." He chuckled at the look of shock on her face. "It's Richard..."_

'**Grayson, Richard John**.' A tear fell on the paper, distorting the ink. Raven took a deep, shuddering breath, dragging a hand over her eyes and attempting to control herself. There was nothing to cry about...he would be back in just a few days. **Date of Birth**...

_"Yeah, I admit it is a little cheesy, but..." His eyes grew solemn as they left her face and fixed on the horizen. "My mom always called me that...I thought it was my real name for a long time." Her heart ached for him, and no words could satisfy. Instead, she leaned against his shoulder, putting her hand on his. _

_With a small sigh, as though shaking off the memories and returning to reality, he kissed her forehead, putting an arm around her shoulders and surrounding her. "So, what will we do tomorrow?"_

'**03/20/1984**.' "The first day of spring," she whispered.

**Name of Applicant. Date of Birth. Relation to Patient**...

_She could have sworn her heart stopped beating as he put the box in her hand, folding her fingers around it and kissing them gently._

Water marks dotted the page. '**Fiance**.'

'**Cause of Death**.'

_He couldn't even speak, though he was fighting with all the strength he had left. There was so much blood that it no longer contrasted with his skin; everything was stained red. His eyes, swollen and blood shot, roved around the crowd that had gathered, always settling back on her face with that horrible look of confusion. She wanted to hold back the tears, but failed miserably. She wanted her voice to be steady, but it shook just as much as the hands that forever smoothed his hair back. "Listen to my voice, Richard. Stay with me. We're going to get you help, just stay awake..."_

_His lips moved, a low rasping escaping them as his eyes looked more and more distant. She couldn't understand him._

_And then, quite suddenly, the eyes were empty. "Robin..." she whispered, patting his face. She knew he was gone. There was no life left in those eyes. _

'**Car Accident**.' Raven dropped the pen, the sobs held back in those days of darkness shaking her shoulders until her entire body hurt from the force of it. He's coming back, she told herself again and again. That thought was the only thing holding her together.

* * *

Those "few days" did not pass "before she knew it." They dragged on and on until she was certain that she was losing her mind with the horrible waiting. Those days were pure hell, but the anxiety caused by that one little phone call put all the rest to shame.

If she had felt pressure to look perfect on the day of the funeral, today was one hundred times worse. She slowly pulled on the cream sweater that Richard had always said made her eyes look amazing. The eyes that gazed out of the mirror didn't look amazing; they looked dead. There was so much riding on this day...

Raven once again teleported herself into the basement labratory, where Dr. Masterson was waiting for her. "Good to see you again, Raven," he said pleasantly, shaking her limp hand.

"Is...did it...?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm sorry. Yes, the operation went very well...we were able to recreate and repair everything that was missing or damaged. In fact, he's waiting for you. This way." He took her arm and led her down the hallway, opening a door...her heart was lodged in her throat, her emotions too chaotic to be named. He was back...

Richard lay in a hospital bed, the machines monitering his vital signs beeping gently in the quiet of the white room. When the door shut behind them, he looked up, eyes locking onto her own.

It was then that horror filled her mind, body, and soul. The eyes were not Richard's...they held none of his life, his love, his amaziing compassion. They were worse even than those glass eyes that had stared at her from that blood-stained face. There was evil in those eyes, an ancient, unknown evil, taking up residence in the body of her beloved.

Raven screamed, but no air seemed to come out as she fell weakly against the door, scrambling for the handle.

"Raven! What is it? What's wrong?"

The eyes stared and stared, a cruel mockery of the beauty of their former owner's deep blue orbs. She had not brought Richard back, she had not saved him from death. Human's cannot command the soul. She had created a monster.

Raven Roth didn't stop running, through time and space, until her powers had carried her out into the quiet and dark places in between, far far away from that hospital and the thing inside it. And their she huddled, sobbing out tears of agony and horror, those eyes still burning her mind.

_Raven thought in that moment that she had never been more happy. The grass tickled her face, the clouds stretched endlessly above her, and Richard lay beside her, his head propped up on his hand, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on his lips. That smile was hers._

_"It's crazy how much I love you." He reached out and stroked her cheek, then laid a sweet kiss on her lips. "Sometimes I think nobody could ever love anything more."_

_Pure joy warmed up inside her and shone through her face, lighting her eyes as they drank in Richard. She knew in that moment that he was the man she was going to spend her life with. "I crazy-love you too."_

"Richard... What have I done?"

* * *

_um...yeah. this thing was actually inspired by a nightmare that one of my friends told me about...so if its a little creepy thats probably why. borrowed summerholt from smallville. nothing else to say. if you guys are uber confused i could probably write something of an explanation chapter to help it make more sense. -dusty  
_


End file.
